


Pick Up the Phone

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's out looking for Sophia. Rick's back at the camp. Thank God for walkie talkies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up the Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



Rick heard the crackle of the walkie talkie and rolled over in his sleep. Cracking an eye open, he saw it flashing in the dark and grabbed it, worry creasing his features.

"Daryl, are you alright?"

"M fine. Just missed yer voice."

Rick smiled softly, relaxing back into his bed as he listened to Daryl's soothing voice coming from the radio.

"Looking for Sophia surely isn't that bad."

There was a long pause before it crackled again. "I know but, I'm so far out from the farm. Won't be back till tomorrow. Late. I just missed you."

"I miss you too, love."

"How is everything down there?"

"Eh. Boring. I fell asleep."

"Hm well you go back to sleep."

"I love you, Daryl."

"I love you too, Rick."

"Over and out."

The walkie talkie crackled no more and Daryl let his arm drop, not even bothering to move the blood dribbling down his chin. The walkers were surrounding him, and with an arrow sticking through his lung, he couldn't do anything about it. Daryl merely closed his eyes, and let them descend on him, taking him quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Character A is dying and has mere moments to live and so they call Character B, but don't tell them anything and act like everything's fine.


End file.
